User blog:Dane the Wildcat/Lester of Redwall
This is a fan fiction story by User:Dane the Wildcat. It is not considered canon, nor is it a policy or guideline. This is a sequel to Eli of Redwall so read that first! At the end comment if you want. This happens 10 seasons after the events of Eli of Redwall When a Brother of Redwall Abbey and a Guosim hero vanish while investigating the mysterious Imperium of Hostility, the son of Eli the Avenger, Lester, the leader of the minks, a sneaky silver foxthief and a battle hardened badger set out to retrieve the diplomats. But things can get out of hand when an army of sables who have conquered the Highlands cause trouble, the bitter cold of the Land of Ice and Snow eats away at their lives, and an evil creature rises known only as "the Overseer". Chapter 1 A mouse and a shrew wandered the vast snowy lands. The companions were out of breath, tired and worst of all colder than an icicle in the depths of winter. The snot from the shrew's nose was frozen solid. His Guosim gear was nothing compared to the cold. The mouse twitched at the cold appearance in front of him. There seemed to be movement in the distance. The shrew pulled out his Rapier. "Brother? Where's Fangshade? He said he'd be here!" asked the Guosim shrew. The young Brother shook his head. "I don't know! What's that?" asked the mouse. White stone walls soared high. White furred figures were in the distance. "State your business!" boomed a voice. Chapter 2 Eli the Avenger sat in a small shop at the poor village of Kirgany. The town was inhabited by mostly poor bankvoles, rabbits, foxes and other creatures who can't make a living so are usually fisherbeasts, or craft pottery. The pottery is usually beautiful and some are sold at Redwall Abbey. Most creatures who live in Kirgany hate it. They can't live in their homes because of fire, a war or simply had living space. They couldn't make it to Redwall Abbey because the trip would be too hard. Eli wanted to help the creatures he might have been like if Redwallers hadn't taken him in. Eli and his half stoat-half ferret son Lester made pottery at Kirgany over Sunday and went back to Monday overnight. "Father?" Eli looked at his son. "Yes, Lester." "I think it's soon." said Lester. "Ah, ambition. Old Skipper Creekdog said I was ambitious, must run in the family." said Eli. "Father!" said Lester. "Seriously! When can I be Skipper?" "Lester! You're too young!" "You were my age when you first obtained the role of Skipper of Otters!" argued Lester. "Well," Eli began, "If it comes up." A handsome silver fox with a gray cloak came into the store. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Silverhound, Head of Thieves in Kirgany. Don't fret, I won't steal anything." said the fox. "Listen Brother Anelos and Gerd, the diplomats to the mysterious Imperium of Hostility have gone missing over half a season ago. Not a word from them. It is most likely the Imperium kidnapped them. Since Martin II is out questin' I thought maybe the hero of Salamandastron could fetch them and bring them out of danger." Eli smiled. "Well I certainly have had enough excitement with the battle with the rats, how about my son Lester do this quest." "Seriously, dad?" asked Lester. "Yes. He will assemble an elite team to penetrate the Imperium of Hostility and retrieve the diplomats." Eli said. Lester was overwhelmed with excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Silverhound smiled. "I should be a goin'." the silvery fox said and slipped out the door taking a pot with him. Chapter 3 A whip was snapped across the face of Gerd the shrew. Brother Anelos and Gerd of the Guosim were tied in chains as they lay in a stone cold execution room in a giant castle. White figures stood around them. They were martens with pure red eyes and red robes. They spoke very softly. One in an emerald green robe spoke to them calmly. "Now will you please tell us the battle plans of the Opposition." said the marten. "I asked you many times Icetooth, who is this Oppostion?" Gerd asked "You better tell me or else-" "How dare you talk to a True Marten like that! The Wolveret should execute you!" burst a marten. Then the martens burst into argument. "Silence!" said Icetooth, "This is nothing the Overseer should have to hear! Now, the Opposition are the ermine and white foxes who detest our rule and resist. Even though our Wolverine Army is still keeping the resistance at bay they are still a threat. Commander Fangshade is a good leader and commands the wolverines well." "Listen we just wanted to-" "Silence! Bring in the Wolveret!" A giant monsterbeast walked in with a hideous face. He was an enormous wearet/wolverine half breed. The giant killer got his huge axe. Chapter 4 Lester walked into the Mink Dormitories. He was ready to recruit the best mink to help him retrieve Gerd and Brother Anelos. "'ey, Lester! How'z you goin' stoaty?" asked Bourn, the young Headmink of minkfolk. "All is good." said Lester. "Now, you are surely aware of Brother Anelos and Gerd's disappearance. Well, the Imperium of Hostility is in the Land of Ice and Snow and I need a powerful elite to travel with me to save them." "Let Headmink Bourn come with you!" shouted a mink. Cheers of agreement rose from the minkfolk. Bourn smiled. "I promise those captives will be back by the end of the week!" said the Headmink confidently. "Thank you Bourn." said Lester. :::.X.X.X.X. Soon Lester had gathered his strike force to get the diplomats back from the Imperium. It was made of Lester, Bourn, Silverhound now just one more had to come. Out in the meadow a badger moved a tree that had fallen out of the way. The badger was extremely strong. "Excuse me!" shouted Lester. "Yes." said the badger. "What is your name?" asked Bourn. "I am Alaric the Warfighter. I had repelled countless invasions from the Northlands, battled warlords, crushed tyrants, eliminated evil across the map!" said the badger. "So Alaric, would you like to join us retrieve a Brother from Redwall Abbey and a Guosim hero from the Northlands?" asked Lester. "Anything for Redwall! I'm in!" said the warrior. Chapter 5 A young marten in an emerald robe sat in his large dormitory with his father, Coldclaw and his brother Icetooth. His name was Snowpatch. "Father! I made a rug for our family! It has you, Icetooth and I on it!" said Snowpatch. The rug was beautiful with gorgeous cool colors and the detail was incredibly impressive. It showed the whole family, Coldclaw, his late wife Frostnose, Icetooth and Snowpatch. They were all shown smiling and sitting in their family's dormitory in Chill Castle. Coldclaw and Icetooth looked at it. Icetooth laughed at the masterpiece. "It looks like a mangy old rag!" said Icetooth. "It's not that bad" said Coldclaw. "Well it is, sort of. I'll be honest, I hate it." Snowpatch dropped the rug and ran out crying. The marten ran down the corridors to Freezepaw, the Head Chef of the Kitchens. Freezepaw had been more like a father to him than Coldclaw. Snowpatch had always wanted to not be a Mentor of Chill Castle like his father wanted, but the Head Chef like Freezepaw. "Hey, Snowpatch, how're you doin'?" asked the Head Chef then he realized Snowpatch was feeling miserable. "Snowpatch! What happened? You father drink too much Ice Ale again?" "I worked... so hard... on this rug! And... and... they hate it!" said Snowpatch between cries. "Hey! How's about you cook up some of your delicious vegetable soup!" said Freezepaw. Snowpatch sniffed. "Alright." Freezepaw got the ingredients and Snowpatch started to cook. Chapter 6 Lester, Bourn, Silverhound and Alaric were in the depths of Mossflower Woods. They were hungry and tired. Bourn and Lester were dreaming of hotroot soup as Silverhound thought of all the good food he stole in the past season. The foxthief licked his lips. Alaric was always called a harebadger, because of his enormous appetite. "I wish a pot of old Mrs. Watervole's soup landed right in my paws." said Alaric. "Not without a bit hotroot spice to make it one of the best!" said Bourn. Silverhound sniffed. "I smell grog." he said. "Even a chug of grog sounds good to me." "No I'm serious I smell grog... and smoke." Sure enough a trail of smoke lifted not far from the rescuers location. "We're saved!" "Thank Martin's spirit!" A bush ruffled. Lester looked at the bush scrutinizing it. "Come on if we don't want to be dead." :::.X.X.X.X. "The Tipsy Sailor?" asked Alaric. All four friends looked at an awkwardly named run down old store. Bourn gulped. "My da once spoke of this place but not much about it." "Better than being in the woods." They all went inside to find drunken corsairs dancing and parting. A band of two stoats, a ferret, three searats and a beautiful stoat singer with three fox backups. The instruments were all basically pieces of wood and string tied in different ways to make different sounds. There were dismembered wooden tables with jugs of grog for drinking. Bourn and Alaric checked out the place for possible enemies while Lester and Silverhound stood transfixed by the singing. It was more beautiful than a siren song. Bourn nudged Lester. "Possible hostile, that table." At one table a fox with strangely assorted teeth and an eyepatch was stabbing a knife against the table then pulled it out. The fox looked at them then turned to a weasel and whispered to him. "'ey mates! 'elcome to da Tipsuy sailur!" said a searat with a thick corsair accent. "Name's Cap'n Jabb Grogpaw! I ouwn dis' here grogshop! u'ed da com'end a corsair ship called the Shadowstrike. D'd 'ou ev'r ouwn a ship?" Bourn stepped right forward. "Aye! Me own a shrimp fisher ship 'alled the Redwater!" "Aye! Tis' dat true? I bet 't's 'alled the Red'ater 'cause o' blood n' 'ater!" said Cap'n Grogpaw. BANG! The doors burst open four sables in full armor marched in An official looking one stood in front. "First Major Darkbane of the 34th Reconnaissance Division of the Sable Empire of the Northlands here!" shouted the offical sable. "Grogpaw! This is the fourth time I had to warn you about housing corsairs! Do I have to repeat myself for the sixth time about warning you about that Cap'n! Do I!" "'ell 'e blew 'is top." said a ferret corsair. Darkbane flashed around with a whip in his hand and snapped it across the unfortunate ferret's face. "I don't need that kind of disrespect from a slimemouthed lowlife!" shouted the sable major. The ferret lay dying on the floor as his friends came to help. "We're leaving. Let this be my final warning! If I come back and this isn't ridden of lowlife scum I will burn this place to the ground! Got that!" then Darkbane stormed out with his stern military march. "That's Darkie, leader of all sable forces in the northlands," said a weasel, "He's a deranged homicidal maniac with no boundaries. He has enormous pride in his heritage, a rich, sable, northland family that had been in war since before ol' Lord Brocktree." "The northlands huh." said Lester. "I guess we'll see him again." Chapter 7 Icetooth walked through the corridors with his maroon robe flowing in the wind. The Overseer had called him, the Spokesmarten of Chill Castle to his chamber. Icetooth finally made it to the chamber door. There were six locks on the snowstone wall. Icetooth pulled out the six keys unlocked the door and walked into the greeting door. "Hello Icetooth, Spokesmarten of Chill Castle." said an icy voice. It seemed as if the voice was the harsh blizzard winds of the Land of Ice and Snow and appeared out of no where. Icetooth bowed. "Hail the Overseer, Conqueror of Blizzards, Defeater of Ice, Champion of Snow, Better of the Wolverines, the Overseer of All!" shouted Icetooth. His voice echoed in the long tunnel. "I am unpleased with your work." said the Overseer. "But sir! I have extended your army, built the castle, provided shelter, beat the Wolverine Royal Family and-" "You dare argue with the Overseer, you must die!" two enormous claws appeared out of no where and crushed Icetooth. There was no scream, the Overseer had done his deed. Chapter 8 "So, how can we get past the northlands with the sables interfering?" asked Bourn. At a table at the Tipsy Sailor, Lester, Bourn, Silverhound, Alaric the Warfighter and Captain Jabb Grogpaw thought about how to get past the Sable Empire. "We could hide in the trees?" suggested Silverhound. "No. Squirrel tribes would kill us, thinking we're vermin." said Alaric. "We could hire a mole to dig under it!" said Bourn. "How about we eat the clouds while we're at it!" said Silverhound sarcastically. Captain Grogpaw snapped his fingers. "Have you ever heard of the Underground River?" asked Grogpaw. "What's the Underground River?" asked Lester. "The Underground River was first made by Bloodbane the Sinister, the baddest corsair ever to sail the ocean. He made it so he could conquer all of the known world. His Corsair Empire stretched all over just because of his secret river. He had the best of the best diggers dig it. Mole slaves and captured weasels, ferrets and stoats." "What happened to Bloodbane?" asked Bourn. "Oh. A wildcat called Tyna the Great killed him." said Grogpaw. "It was the saddest day in the history of-" "The river!" "Oh yes. Anyway, it is deep in the woods near where Deathface the Heartless camped out." said Grogpaw. "You can use the Shadowstrike." Chapter 9 The daily meeting of the Order of Mentors of Chill Castle was usually taken place in Rime Hall. There was a big circular table which all Mentors sat at. Wolverine Elite Guard soldiers guarded the exit. Commander Fangshade of the Wolverine Armed Guard stood with arms crossed watching the meeting. In his mind he thought all of the True Martens were idiots! He could take care of the castle himself! He could use it as a fortress and take over the Land of Ice and Snow! But then he would have to kill the Overseer, which, of course, would be very hard. Since Icetooth's death an ambitious marten named Wintertail, was Spokesmarten of Chill Castle. "So, it's settled, we will strike at the Opposition city of Ringharn." said Wintertail, "Commander Fangshade will present the battle plans to us." Fangshade stepped forward. "Well, I had once been the top general of the Wolverine Royal Family but I have risen from the ashes." said Fangshade. "We will besiege them from all for sides. Four brigades of the most battle-hardened wolverines will make swift raids cutting off food supplies from Ringharn. Each brigade will be backed up by a division of wolverine regulars with medium experience. The unexperienced soldiers will be the first line of defense to trick the enemies to think we have bad soldiers then, the best wolverines destroy the Opposition!" The marten Mentors clapped. "All in favor?" "Aye!" shouted all of the Mentors. Great! thought Fangshade. Once we have won the war with the Opposition we will take down the Mentors! Payback for the treatment of my people! Chapter 10 Captain Jabb Grogpaw, guided Lester, Bourn, Silverhound and Alaric to a huge hole through Mossflower Woods. "Look at the size of that thing!" said Bourn. "Yeah, we could fit three Alarics in there and still not fill the hole!" said Silverhound. "Watch your mouth, fox!" said the insulted badger. "'ere's da Mossflow'r op'nin' of the Underground Riv'r." said Grogpaw. "On da sides you may 'ind rat colonies. They ain't 'ike light and dey'll kill any outsid'r." "Thank you, Jabb." said Lester. "'ey. Good 'uck mate!" said Grogpaw. "'ill a sable fer me!" "I will!" Chapter 11 Wolverine soldiers lined up in icy trenches in full gear. The 1st, 3rd and 4th Companies of the 1st Elite Guard Brigade lined up with the 1st Company of the 9th Elite Guard Brigade mumbling to themselves. Those brigades made up Strike Force 1 or SF-1. Captain Snaketail, leader of SF-1 sat in the trenches with his men. Grimtail and Scarwart sat next to him. Scarwart looked around. "Is it safe?" A wolverine messenger ran to the trench. "'bout time!" said Snaketail. "It's from Fangshade!" said the messenger. Snaketail was illiterate and looked at the letter from all angles. "It says to send the 1st Company of the 1st Elite Guard Brigade of Strike Force 1 with the 4th Company of the 1st Elite Guard Brigade to Chill Castle." said the messenger, "Commander Fangshade will march them there while Lt. Commander Soreclaw holds the Strike Forces where they are and intimidate the Opposition. It seems as if the Order of Mentors have betrayed the Imperium!" Chapter 12 There was no light, knee deep water, and it was silent... so silent. Lester, Bourn, Silverhound, and Alaric sailed a small boat made of two planks of wood down the Underground River. The river was basically a long knee deep river with stone sides. Silverhound slept as Lester and Bourn skippered the vessel. The mink hadn't sailed in a long time and was enjoying it. Alaric was swimming (he was too heavy and big to be on the boat, also he was an excellent swimmer). Lester held a note left on the boat. Dear Beloved Traveler, I have built this tunnel to assure the safety of my empire, the Anti-Regime. If you are reading this you must be a merchant. To be able to reach my city in the Land of Ice and Snow, go straight, right, left, two right, straight for a week then take three rights and a left and you have arrived at the Antagon Palace. Thank you, Bloodbane the Sinister "Strange how this one letter describes the route to his palace only." said Bourn. "Bloodbane had other routes for soldiers. This must have been a merchant boat!" said Lester. "Lester! Keep it down! They'll hear us!" said Silverhound who just woke up. "For Aghuntagg!" Chapter 13 Snowpatch sat on his nice bed in his family's dormitory. His brother was killed by the Overseer, and he felt the Imperium was against him. His father hated him, his brother ignored him, his brother's friends teased him and called him slobpot because of his cooking. The only one who liked him was his mother, Frostnose and Freezepaw. Like his mother, he opposed most of the authoritarian laws put in place by the Overseer and Frozenworm, Icetooth predecessor. He was tired of being pushed around, being hated and being in the Imperium! He had an idea! The marten got his things and went down the hall and took off the wall, the Chill Saber. The saber had been made with pure blue and white stone. The handle was the most remarkable thing he ever saw. He ran down the corridor and ran into a Mentor. "Stop!" he shouted. Snowpatch swung the sword around and got the marten in the neck. The body fell to the ground. He easily recognized the face. It was his father, Coldclaw. Chapter 14 "Jalar, jalar, jalar!" filthy muddy river rats ran down the side bank with spears in their hands. The river rats had red war paint on and dark gray coats. Lester, Bourn, Silverhound and Alaric stood back-to-back with weapons in hand. Silverhound had his trusty lock pickin' knife and Alaric had his giant long sword. Lester had Cap'n Jabb Grogpaw's dagger and Bourn had a mink Shoswor. "They're a river rat Clan. Most likely by the paint... they're the South Clan or the Uoths Kspaeka." said Silverhound "They're the most deadly and advanced." "How do you know?" asked Alaric. "Methuselah taught my mother who taught me. My whole family wasn't dirt poor." said Silverhound. "Looks like we're in for it." said Bourn. "Sadar!" All the South rats bowed their heads and started speaking a language unheard of. Two rats grabbed Silverhound and brought him to the side. "Hey you filthy mudrags! Get back here!" Alaric shouted at the rats. One South rat went in front of Silverhound. "Takiz quaj bual da Vulpinzey!" shouted a rat bravely and threw aimed an arrow at Alaric's head. "Wait... jalalaka unok dhem!" said Silverhound. Then all the rats stopped shouting. "They think I'm their savior!" said Silverhound, "It's Uoths legend that a fox will become the new warlord to reign and become famous as Aghuntagg the Ambitious did. They think I can lead the Uoths Kspaeka to honor!" "Ha! You lead an army of scumrats! You couldn't lead a horde if you tried! You're a thief, not a leader!" said Bourn. "But they don't know that." Chapter 15 Snowpatch cried as he ran sat beside his father's lifeless form. How could he explain this? He would be sent to the Wolveret or maybe even the Overseer to be ripped apart! He shivered and cried just thinking about it. He couldn't stay here or go to the Opposition. The rebelling white foxes and ermine would kill him on the spot for being a True Marten. He couldn't even get past the wolverine besiegers. He sighed and left a note. Dear Order of Mentors, I, Snowpatch Frostnose, have committed a terrible crime and I must confess that I killed my father. Yes you read that correctly. Coldclaw Arcticback, my father, is dead. I feel absolutely no reason to stay here anymore because of my crime and the mysterious disappearance of my brother, Icetooth Coldclaw. I have only one thing to do, I will go to Redwall Abbey and become a Brother. Goodbye forever, Snowpatch Frostnose Chapter 16 A young weasel swam through the water. His eyes shined in the water as his head dipped above, then dove down. His mouth opened wide and then dove under. The weasel was a natural swimmer, better than some otters even. He once held his breath for three hours while Powerbeast patrol boats passed by. His name is Skupno Lasica. His grandfather was Shadow, Cluny's sneaky spy. He was a peasant in Kirgany until the Flitchaye took him and he was only eight-seasons-old in as his parents were dead. He was the only survivor when Deatheye took down his Flitchaye spies. He escaped to the Tipsy Sailor and was raised under Cap'n Jabb Grogpaw. He learned espionage, trickery and double-dealing from Cap'n Grogpaw and soon became a swindler in the Northlands under the Sable regime. A boat with Uoths Kspaeka rats are coming! He ducked under the water. :::.X.X.X.X. Lester eyed the water carefully as Bourn swam in the pitch black water. "You be careful! You don't want a pike eatin' your eye out!" said Alaric. Lester still watched the water. He thought he saw something that wasn't Bourn. He raised a spear and threw it. "Ahhhh!" a weasel splashed out of the deep with a spear in his paw. "Watch where you throw that thing!" shouted the weasel. Some Uoths rats pulled the weasel out of the water. "Who in the name of Martin the Warrior are you?" asked Alaric. The weasel coughed up water. "I'm..." he spat. "Navaden!" he coughed more. "I'm a merchant from..." cough, cough, cough, "Southsward, heading for the Northlands! "And what is a weasel like yourself doing in the Underground River?" asked Silverhound. "'Tis the fastest route there!" said Navaden. "Would you like to ride with us?" asked Lester. "Sure!" Skupno Lasica has done it once again! Chapter 17 Snowpatch struggled and moved through the wintery Land of Ice and Snow. He wore traditional True Marten armor which protected him from the cold. In his pocket was a journal that he kept entries of for future reference. His favorite things are writing and cooking. His eyes were blinded by blizzards and hunger make his stomach ache. His mouth watered. He could no longer contain himself and ate the snow. A loud cracking noise erupted from the abyss of ten feet in front of him. A large tower was moving slowly across the ice. Wolverines! The soldiers of the Imperium of Hostility walked along side the siege tower as officers sat on the inside. Blizzardback, the Mentor who went with the Wolverine Royal Army, was strung up against a pole, dead. Snowpatch lay down and was camouflaged by his fur and armor. What were the soldiers doing? What happened to the siege? "We'll teach dose smartmouth slimerags of martens for betraying the Imperium! I won't stop until everyone o' dose so-called-True Martens!" said a wolverine. "Me too! How dare those stubborn muckbacks deceive us!" said another. The Mentors betrayed the Imperium? thought Snowpatch. The Mentors made the Imperium! They couldn't betray themselves! Wait... Snowpatch thought hard. The wolverines are betraying the Order! Not vise versa! The leaders must want to get revenge for the ill treatment of wolverines once the Wolverine Royal Family was overthrown! But that didn't matter anymore, they're exterminating True Martens and I don't think I'll be an exception. '' Chapter 18 Lester, Bourn, Silverhound, Alaric and Skupno Lasica (disguised as a weasel named Navaden) sailed down the water. Navaden and Bourn had been chatting and laughing for a while while Lester still skippered and Alaric swam. "-and then, all the soldiers tumbling into the water after me!" "Oh dear Martin! Really?" "Yes! They sank like rocks! Their heavy armor made them sink into the deep!" Navaden said. "Oh! That's hilarious!" said Bourn. "'ey mink? You got any stories?" asked Navaden. "'ell, once me n' me mates were sailing down the River Moss and a pike jumped up and snatched me friend Rockback!" said Bourn. "'hen I jumped in af'er it! I got it by the fin and hoisted him onto the ship! I hang it in me room in me ship, the ''Redwater." Skupno had a knot in his throat. He felt terrible. He tried to seem like one of them but it backfired, completely! He had befriended the enemy! Chapter 19 He couldn't keep going. His legs were tired and he hadn't slept in days for fear of the wolverines. Snowpatch Frostnose was still trying to make it through the intense winter conditions of the Land of Ice and Snow. You can do it! said his consciences. Be realistic! said the other side of his conscience. You need food and water! All he needed was a good kitchen and he could whip himself up a nice and hot mushroom and carrot soup with a side of a big bowl of trifle. Oh, he wanted to cook more than eat! He would go ballistic on Freezepaw's kitchen and cook all the food into a feast, just for him and Freezepaw! Then it hit him. Freezepaw! Chapter 20 All was silent. The black murky water rushed downward carrying the boat slowly. The Uoths Kspaeka rats snored and kicked in their sleep with Lester, Bourn, Silverhound, Alaric and Skupno Lasica. The weasel slept with nightmares of him and all his guilt. Wait, that wasn't a nightmare, it was a realistic dream for him. The water ran strangely and a light appeared down the river. A fire light! "Ahhhh! Babba baga! Takama bakhina slakhina! Babba baga!" Uoths rats woke up and acted like complete lunatics. They jumped into the water, screamed and some even fainted. At the end of the tunnel, First Major Darkbane. His face turned into a wicked smile. Elite sable soldiers stood behind him. "I knew I'd find you. Well this is an oddball group," said Darkbane in a cold voice. "a dirty mutt, a river scumbag, a stubborn brigand, and an obese stripedog. What scum! I personally feel no regret killing you. By the way, good job Skupno." "We took in Skupno Lasica? That's no Navaden that's the grandson of Shadow the weasel!" Silverhound said. A sable soldier hurled a spear which directly stuck in Silverhound's chest. "Silverhound!" the foxthief lay on the boat. He gasped for breath then stared blankly at the top of the tunnel muttering things in an ancient language. "You killed my friend!" Alaric jumped onto the sable's boat. The vessel flew into the air with water everywhere. Darkbane and his soldiers screamed as they dove into the water. Fear paralyzed the soldiers as they drowned. Alaric burst out of the water with two sables in his paws. He clunked their heads together and threw them aside. Darkbane was swimming away, barely. Alaric jumped on him. Bubbles came out of the water. Then the great badger pulled the nefarious sable out of the water and threw him against the wall of the Underground River. "I am Alaric the Warfighter!" shouted the badger. Lester was at Silverhound's side. "I'm not going to make it." said the foxthief. "Nonsense!" "No, I have one last request. Get Anelos back!" Chapter 21 "So, our platoon hid in the dark caves waiting for the sables. The Imperial Northland Invasion Force was the biggest army I ever saw. Hordes of sables marched right at us. We were strongly outnumbered but our guerrilla skills lead us to survive. The sables had never seen winter as bad as us. It was hard and Badbane n' I were the only survivors, all the others died." "Really!" "Cross my heart, hope to die." Can do. thought Snowpatch. The young marten had wandered to a wolverine base camp. He stole a dagger from a sleeping guard and encircled the encampment, undetected. He looked for places. He didn't want to walk but ride with the wolverines to save Freezepaw. Some wolverines were putting dead soldiers from the first siege wave into cozy looking coffins. Perfect! Names were on the coffins, Barbsnout, Sharpeye, Ripnose and Leechface, all dead from the company. Snowpatch climbed into the coffin of Sharpeye. He expected a cold wolverine's corpse in the coffin, but instead it was a small pot. Snowpatch thought they must have burned the bodies for various reasons, sickness, warmth, less things to carry, lighter things to carry and so on and so forth. Snowpatch rested on the soft fabric used to keep the pot from breaking. He got the dagger and made a hole for him to breath through. He opened up his journal and wrote. Day 28: I have hitched a ride with the wolverines in hope of rescuing Freezepaw. I hide in a coffin and will sleep, for now. Chapter 22 "I trusted you! We trusted you! You worthless snooper! You worked with the sables! I hate you!" Alaric was screaming madly at Skupno while kicking him hard in the stomach. "You betrayed us! You're the reason he's dead! You little slimemouth, rotten, scumbucket!" the big badger wouldn't stop. "Alaric!" shouted Lester. "Get a hold of yourself!" "You're defending that scumball!" screamed Alaric. "He killed Silverhound! The little, sleazemop, adderlover!" "Alaric!" Lester shouted. "You can't let out your anger in violence! That's what Redwall taught us, not to do!" It didn't seem possible, but a giant, veteran badger, who saw many battles and wars, cried. He held his paws to his face and cried. "You're right! Ohhh, I miss Silverhound! I'm sorry Skupno!" Alaric still cried. "I never knew, all the friendships I must've broken, the families I've split, sons I've killed, fathers I led to their graves and all because of a little thing called espionage." Skupno said "I am responsible, not the one who threw the spear, but the one who gave away the creature. I wish I could apologize." "I should call you Lester the Negotiator!" said Bourn. "That was brilliant!" Chapter 23 Snowpatch had been carried for many days by the wolverines. He was incredibly thirsty and hunger clutched his stomach. Just when he thought he have to reveal himself, the coffin fell down and a wolverine officer shouted orders to his troops. "On the double! Lets go! Formation! Come on, searats would look better at the moment!" the officer kept shouting. The hidden marten peeked out and noticed the wolverines were in front of him, and if he got, they wouldn't see him... if he was quiet. He slowly got out of the coffin, closed it back up and tiptoed to the armory. He picked out a nice broadsword, not too heavy, not too light. Then he ran as fast as he could to the side door. Snowpatch took off to the kitchens. Sixth door on the right. he thought to himself. The marten burst through the double doors. "Snowpatch!" said Freezepaw in his old jolly voice. "The wolverines! Overthththththth overthththrrro, a coup! They're going to kill all True Martens! I'm here to get you out of here! Together, we can go to Redwall Abbey! You could be a friar and I'll be your Assistant Cook! Come on, we have to go!" A tear fell from Freezepaw's eye. "You mean... you came all the way back just to rescue me." said Freezepaw. "Thats the delightful thing that anyone ever did for me. You were a fugitive on both sides and you still came back to rescue me!" Snowpatch gave Freezepaw a hug. "Ha ha ha ha! What a bunch of wimps!" A wolverine soldier stood at the door. "I see two martens ripe for the killing!" Freezepaw grabbed a frying pan. "Don't you dare!" the marten cook said bravely. "Bring it to me Friar Fatso!" said the wolverine. Freezepaw swung the frying pan and nailed the soldier in the face. The wolverine fell to the ground, unconscious. "Come on, Snowpatch! Lets get out of here!" Chapter 24 Lester and Bourn looked down at Silverhound and hoped together that his parents and him were having fun wherever they are. "He's alive!" Skupno shouted. "What?" Lester, Bourn, Alaric and Skupno gathered around. Sure enough, his hand was moving barely. He mumbled as loud as he could, which was quieter than an insect asleep. Skupno put his ear to Silverhound. "In... the... infirmary... my mother... left some... fox herbs... which... can... heal... me." the foxthief said. "I'll take him to the Infirmary, pronto!" said Alaric. "No. I'll take him." said Skupno. "I know all the shortcuts, the ways not to die. This is my way of saying sorry." "Skupno, it's alright, I forgive you." said Alaric. "But I don't forgive myself." said Skupno. "I'll take him to the Infirmary. He will live. I'll meet you in Redwall Abbey." Chapter 25 Snowpatch and Freezepaw ran down the corridors as fast as they could. The marten head cook had attacked three different wolverines on the way with a kitchen knife and a frying pan. Wolverine soldiers chased them down the hallways as they went. Outside, a storm was brewing. "Snowpatch! Our only hope is the back door!" Freezepaw shouted. The two friends jumped out the back door just to meet a white fox. "Sir! We got two martens!" Freezepaw and Snowpatch had run into the Opposition. Chapter 26 They had found it. Lester, Bourn and Alaric had arrived at the Underground River opening at Antagonism Palace. Mass crowds of ermine and white foxes were all over the palace. The structure was amazing with blazing statues and amazing carvings. A gorgeous ermine painter slowly glided the paintbrush down the sheet. Her paws had soft gray fur. Her coat was grayish white. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Lester said to the painter. "Where is the Imperium of Hostility?" She pulled out a dagger and thrust it at his throat. "I'm not what I seem. I'm Ariq. I was trained by wolf tribesbeasts. You Imperium martens are all the same, wicked and arrogant." "I'm no marten! I'm a stoat from Redwall Abbey, on a quest to retrieve a mouse and a shrew, Anelos and Gerd. Do you know them? I don't wish to harm you." Lester asked. "Anelos! You're a friend of Anelos? Please forgive me! I was incredibly rude to a nice Redwaller. Anyway we gave him an escort out to Chill Castle to meet with the leaders of the Imperium. Thank Martin the siege is over. The good troops left to overthrow the martens while the lazy and unexperienced wolverines were slaughtered by us." Ariq sounded like a Long Patrol Captain to Lester. "Come on, I'll come with you to get him!" Chapter 27 Snowpatch and Freezepaw were caught between a rock and a hard place, the Imperium and the Opposition. Three platoons of Opposition fox archers guarded the back exit while the ermine guerrillas suppress the front. "So, what'd we got here?" asked a white fox archer. "Two True Martens. Oh dear, why don't we kill you like the scum you are!" A squad of wolverines just burst out the door. "Duck!" a clash of arrows erupted as highly trained Opposition archers sprung arrows right at the wolverines. The wolverines unleashed a fury of broadsword attacks. The marten fugitives were under the clash as they ducked right under it. "Crawl!" Snowpatch shouted. They crawled to the side then ran down the other side of the castle. Wolverines charged after them. Even broadswords were no match for Freezepaw's frying pan. Several wolverines fell to the ground clutching their faces. "Ouch!" "It stings!" The escapees ran down the palace side even more. As they ran two eyes spotted them. The creature was ready to eat. Chapter 28 The 2nd Opposition Assault Team slept not far from Chill Castle. On legendary white owls, they traveled far in a short amount of time. Lester's eyes flicked open. He couldn't concentrate, his first real quest would end this morning! He would fight the enemy leader, return Brother Anelos and Gerd of the Guosim to Redwall Abbey and free the Land of Ice and Snow from the clutches of the Imperium of Hostility forever! "Alaric? Is it morning yet?" asked Lester but the big ball of fur he was talking to was a sleeping owl. "Alaric?" Lester looked around the area but Alaric was gone! He looked in every tent until he found a letter in an ermine captain's tent. Lester, I have gone to fight the Imperium and defeat the old enemy of my family. I still have scars from when I was a cub. If I die, it will be for my family's honor. Alaric the Warfighter "Bourn! Ariq! Wake up! Alaric's going to take on the entire Imperium!" Chapter 29 "Owl!" out of the blizzard appeared a hungry snow owl. Snowpatch and Freezepaw stood frozen in fear. "Hooo hoo whooo!" hooted the owl as it swung down to get Snowpatch! Freezepaw dove in front of Snowpatch as the owl grabbed him instead! "Freezepaw!" The owl carried the plump Freezepaw through the blizzard into the air. Snowpatch felt waters come to his eyes. He wanted to sit down and cry. What kind of creature are you? asked something. He felt it was from inside though. He thought hard. "Freezepaw! I'm coming!" Snowpatch thought fast. His mind raced at the speed a eagle diving down. He ran inside the palace, dodging arrows as he ran down the corridors. It looked nothing like the Chill Castle he remembered. The blizzard had destroyed the palace, with debris everywhere. He ran to near where his dormitory was. Right beside was the Saber of the True (the Chill Saber). He took it off the wall and ran to where the owl's nest was. He thought he must have looked very much like a True Crusader because a lot of Wolverine Elite Guard were intimidated and didn't swing a sword or knock an arrow. Snowpatch ran right out of the palace into the blizzard. "I know where you live owl!" :::.X.X.X.X. The young marten ran fearlessly at the White Grove, where the owl's nest lies. Coldclaw had taken him up here once to go hunting for birds. They ended up running from their lives from the same owl. Beautiful snow blanketed the grove. Snowpatch ran through the whiteness as the glittery snow sprang up in front of him. He had nothing in his mind except to find Freezepaw. He ran and ran and ran and soon found out, he was lost. "Come on owl!" shouted Snowpatch, "Come out and fight me!" It was so fast, like a flash of lightning he was clutched in the owl's talons! The Saber of the True was in the scabbard of his True Crusader armor! He could not reach it! The grove sprung out in front of him as he looked down. He saw the grove, to the left he saw Chill Castle. To the far left lied an Opposition camp. The owl dove down in intense speed. "Ahhhh!" Snowpatch screamed all the way down. "Ow! Ouch!" he felt himself thrown down. He landed on a strange ground, like the basket in which you hold chestnuts. He couldn't move. His body ached and he felt oozy. "Snowpatch!" shouted a voice. Freezepaw sat at the end of the nest. "Snowpatch, my friend!" "Freezepaw!" he said. "Freezepaw, Freezepaw, Freezepaw." Snowpatch started mumbling the marten cook's name over and over and over again. "Whoooo whooo whoo!" hooted the booming voice of the owl. "Don't you dare hurt Freezepaw!" shouted Snowpatch. He couldn't control himself. The Saber of the True became a part of him for a second. He unsheathed the blade and swung it against the owl. "Whooo whooo whoooooo!" screamed the owl as it fell down. Snowpatch kept swinging at the owl's carcass. "Ohhh oh!" shouted Snowpatch. Then he fell down to sleep. Chapter 30 Lester ran right into Chill Castle with Bourn's Minkswor (Mink sword). The place looked like broken snowstone and death. Bodies of white martens as he never saw before lay stricken on the ground. Dead wolverines lay slain by the blizzard and Opposition archers. It had many doors and dormitories. "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed a voice that was distinctly Alaric. Lester took off down the hall following the various "For Redtree!" and "Eulalia!" shouts. Newly taken down wolverines lay on the walls with blankness in their eyes. He followed Alaric down many corridors and hallways. Lester was still fired up. Soon the badger warrior went inside a large door. "Alaric!" Lester said, but Alaric didn't answer. He was clearly under Bloodwrath. Lester then went inside the large doors to get him. It was a large dark room, with shining blacktile floor. He couldn't see very far, but it was larger than Great Hall and Cavern Hole combined! Then he saw it. Chapter 31 "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lester screamed louder than he even screamed before. Before him was a great, big, mean, brown bear! "Who dares see the Overseer!" shouted the bear. His voice boomed and echoed all around a great room. "Lester of Redwall! I am here to rescue Brother Anelos the mouse!" shouted Lester. "An Abbey dweller! I have a special place for you little pathetic Redwallers." said the Overseer. The bear swung down a paw to pick Lester up. It was enormous! Slice! Lester sliced at the paw. The Overseer let out a death-defying roar. He swung his paw right at Lester! It struck right across his chest! "Ahhhh!" screamed Lester. "That is what you get for crossing the Overseer!" shouted the villainous bear. "You think I'm done!" screamed Lester. "Redwaaaaalllllllll!" He ran right at the Overseer with the sword in his hand! The Overseer swung his paw at Lester but he hopped right on it! He ran up the arm against the wind and the odds with the sword in his hand screaming! Lester hopped on the shoulder of the bear. "Come on, bear!" taunted Lester. The Overseer swung it's paw right at Lester but it scraped across the side of his face! Yes! Lester thought. A gash appeared on the side of the Overseer's face. Lester swung his sword round with a final, fatal blow. The huge body of the bear came down. Thud! The Overseer had taken down the ceiling with him! Clash! The top of the palace rained debris down on the ground! Lester's leg couldn't move, he was covered in pain and three large strikes appeared on his chest. So this is it. he thought. "Lester!" shouted a voice. It was Alaric with none other than an unconscious Brother Anelos! "Lester! Oh Martin! I got to get you out of here!" Chapter 32 "Oh, what happened?" asked Snowpatch. He awoke to find himself and Freezepaw in an owl's nest. "We're still in the owl's nest, you killed the owl though." said Freezepaw. Snowpatch looked at Freezepaw with an inquisitive expression. "I did?" asked Snowpatch. "Wasn't that a dream?" Freezepaw shook his head. "So... I killed the owl?" Freezepaw nodded. "Snowpatch, how are we going to get down? I'm far too big for us to hop from the trees down. I can't climb up or down for my life." "Hmm." "Need help?" asked a voice. Just then an eagle landed in the nest. "Don't you hurt us!" shouted Snowpatch. "Why would I hurt such heroes like yourselves?" asked the eagle. "I am Planin the Combatant, sworn enemy of Jedec the Snatcher. You have slain the Snatcher, now I and all the other creatures in the Land of Ice and Snow can live in peace. So, hop on my back. Where do you want to go?" "Redwall Abbey!" said Snowpatch immediately. "Now, Snowpatch." said Freezepaw. "Are you sure you want to leave behind your homeland." "My homeland bathes in war." said Snowpatch. "I have seen war and pain far too much. I want to become a Brother of the Abbey and live in peace!" "All right." said Freezepaw. "I'm coming with you!" "Next stop Redwall Abbey!" Chapter 33 "Go!" shouted Alaric. "We need some help over here!" Alaric helped Lester and Brother Anelos to get out of the palace. Opposition guerrillas and Bourn ran to help them. The blizzard tore Chill Castle apart, debris fell on the floor along with slain wolverines. Huge snowstone rocks fell from the ceiling destroying all in it's path. "Come on!" shouted Alaric. "Gerd! Where's Gerd?" asked Lester. "Gerd is dead, the Wolveret killed him." said Alaric. "What's a wolveret?" "Nothing, I killed him anyway." Lester was slowly becoming unconscious. Ariq and other ermine ran to Lester's aid. "Lester! What in the name of Martin were you thinking?" asked Ariq. "Had... to... save... Alaric!" said Lester. An ermine medicinebeast looked right at Alaric. "He'll be fine!" he said. "Go!" Ariq shouted. She pulled out a longbow and arrows and fired at surviving wolverines. "You'll pay ermine!" screamed a wolverine lieutenant. Ariq thought fast. "Run!" she shouted then drew back an arrow and fired directly at the ceiling! CRASH! BOOM! THUD! BANG! The ceiling rained havoc on the wolverines as they tried to get up but were demolished. Everyone else made it out just in time. The structure that had been Chill Castle was just a heap of rubble and debris. The Opposition laid the wounded down on the soft snow. "Ok! Everyone's out!" "Where's Ariq?" asked a white fox. "Ariq!" Opposition ran to the remains of Chill Castle. "Here she is." said an ermine. The Opposition gathered around their leader with mourning. All the guerrillas cried. Even the toughest can cry. Chapter 34 Eli the Avenger stared out across Mossflower country from Redwall Abbey. A tear appeared in his eye. "What is it, Eli?" asked his wife, Rosepetal. "Oh it's just, Lester has been gone for so long... I wonder if they'll come back." said Eli in a sad tone. "Well, I heard from Sister Waterbough that Silverhound is coming round." said Rosepetal."I'm glad that spy, Skupno Lasica has finally turned around. He's been so kind to us and stayed by Silverhound's bedside for days until the herbs worked it's magic. He really felt horrible about betraying the foxthief." Eli sighed. "It's getting late, we should get to bed." :::.X.X.X.X. "Look!" It was late at night and all of Redwall Abbey looked out their windows to see an eagle and a white owl encircle Redwall. "It's the spirit of Martin!" "It boi vurry purrdy!" Eli looked out his window at the birds. There were riders on their backs! "Lester!" shouted Eli. "I'm back, Father!" the rider shouted back. Lester, Bourn and Alaric rode on an owl while Snowpatch Frostnose and Freezepaw rode Planin the Combatant. "It's the warriors!" Chapter 35 Extract from the official Redwall Abbey recordings, It is the Summer of the Returning Friends! We certainly have met some new friends! Two white martens, one called Freezepaw and the other Snowpatch Frostnose have arrived and are incredibly nice! Snowpatch is currently the Assistant Cook in the Redwall Kitchens and Freezepaw is living in a nice dormitory with Snowpatch! They really act like father and son! Of course old friends have return though! Lester the Liberator (or Lester the Recoverer as he wants to be called, he's way too modest!) has returned with Alaric the Warfighter and Cap'n Bourn! Silverhound has been taught to write so he can communicate with us and Skupno Lasica has been just the nicest creature! He even stayed by Silverhound all the while he was being given his medicine. He became a very close friend of Father Abbot! Skupno even said the name of the season to the Abbot! He really has changed for the better! There is some bad news though. Lester went to find Cap'n Jabb Grogpaw and found the Tipsy Sailor burned down just like Darkbane said. Lester had gotten his revenge already. Darkbane drowned in the Underground River and South Clan rats found his dead body. Lester has found a beautiful stoat wife, a former singer at the Tipsy Sailor who escaped. Alaric has set out going south to explore the world below Southsward! Well, Dibbuns are calling me to play, I must go! -Craklyn, Abbey Recorder Day 1- Summer of the Returning Friends The End Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction